BLOOD
by lemon and strawberries
Summary: disregard HBP Slytherin and Gryffindor have been fighting for too long. Dumbledore decides to place the Head boy and Girl in the same dormitory to try and solve the problem. But there's one thing: Hermione is Head Girl and Draco is Head Boy.
1. Chapter 1

**BLOOD**

**Chapter one: The blood of a fool**

It was common knowledge to everybody who attended Hogwarts that the Slytherins and the Gryffindors didn't get along; no, more like _hated _each other. It was also common knowledge that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were the worst for this inter-house hatred. This knowledge that everyone possessed was becoming increasingly worrisome for Headmaster Dumbledore and he knew that drastic action would have to be taken. He called for an emergency staff meeting to be held that night in his office.

'It has come to my attention,' Dumbledore stated once everybody had been seated.

'That this little 'war' between Slytherin and Gryffindor is soon to become out of hand. Unless we step in, the younger year levels will think that it is right, _which it is not.' _

Dumbledore paused for effect and stared at each teacher.

'As I sat here pondering how to fix the problem I became aware of who the new Head Boy and Head Girl were.'

Some of the teachers started to see where Dumbledore was getting at and didn't like it.

'So I profess that instead of having separate Head rooms this year, we make them joint.'

The slower teachers finally caught on.

'Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy will be the stop to this terrible inter-house fight.'

Professor McGonagall looked appalled

'But Albus, if we put them together can you imagine the outrage? It would be disastrous! They have never gotten along, what makes you think it will get better if we throw them in a room together?'

Dumbledore chuckled; mainly to himself it would appear.

'Minerva, you are forgetting the power of _love.'_

Most of the teachers scoffed at this idea and thought Dumbledore had finally cracked it. Professor Snape spoke up.

'It seems you are forgetting who they are. A Malfoy would never love a muggle born. There are some things that you cannot change.'

The teachers all stood up and made their way to the door; before they all left Dumbledore spoke up.

'If you be so kind, Minerva, Severus, please send Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger up here, I would like to inform them of their new living arrangements.'

Dumbledore leant back into his chair and smiled, everybody also forgot the power of love, but they would see soon.

* * *

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, squashed in between Harry and Ron. She could hardly keep down her food, watching all the Gryffindor boys eat, it was animalistic. As soon as she found a man who could eat without making her sick, she would marry him. Ron reached over to retrieve a plate of potatoes in such a rush that he knocked over Hermione's pumpkin juice.

'_Ronald. _Is it so hard to just ask for what you want?'

Ron looked at her dumbfounded.

'Canu pash da tatoes?'

Hermione let out a mournful sigh

'Ask _nicely, _Ronald.'

Ron let out a grunt and turned his attention elsewhere, clearly the potatoes weren't worth so much trouble.

Hermione picked up her glass and set it upright, noticing for the first time that Professor McGonagall was walking, rather briskly, towards her.

'Hello, Professor, can I help you?'

'Come with me, Miss Granger. The Headmaster would like to speak with you.'

Hermione stood up and followed the Professor out of the Great Hall, aware of all the pairs of eyes following her out.

* * *

Draco sat at the Slytherin table in style, with the unfortunate Pansy Parkinson draped all over him. Gods she was disgusting, but she was pureblood which held a certain something. He toyed with his food pretending to listen to the conversations of the other Slytherins. He picked up his pumpkin juice and brought it to his lips, surveying all the other houses and noting how weak each and every person in the Great Hall truly was. _Weak.__All of them weak.__ None of them are as close to the Dark Lord as I am, or as power. _Draco let out a bark of laughter, which Pansy noticed.

'Why are you laughing Drakkie?'

'That is no concern of yours, Pansy. I'd prefer it if you didn't question me.'

Pansy looked a bit taken back by Draco's blunt manner; he was usually quite polite towards her.

Draco shook his head. She would never learn that he didn't actually fancy her. She was just a piece of meat to him, they all were. He likened himself to the Dark Lord, only having followers, not friends. Draco subconsciously pushed Pansy off of him and moved away from her. She, of course, followed suite and ended up right where she was a minute ago.

'PANSY! When I move away, you do not follow me, OK?'

Pansy's lips turned out in a mock pout.

'But Drakkie, I love you; I don't wanna be away from you.'

Draco let out a snort of disgust and shook her off. He lifted his head to see Professor Snape billowing towards him. Draco had always liked Snape; he gave them Slytherin's special attention. And of course he was close friends with his father. But Draco knew the look on Snape's face to be a bad one even for Slytherins.

'Come with me, Draco. The Headmaster commands you to go to him.'

Draco noticed the sneer in Snape's voice and immediately stood up and followed him out of the Great Hall, loving the feeling of all eyes on him.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in Dumbledore's office, playing with her fingers. Dumbledore had not said a word since she had entered; clearly they were waiting for another guest. The door creaked behind them and Hermione swiveled in her seat to see who it was.

'Mr. Malfoy, you have finally graced us with your presence, please, take a seat.'

As much as it pained Hermione to admit it, Draco was to essence of cool. He slid into the seat without so much as a glance in Hermione's direction. Hermione studied him for a minute and realised that he was no longer the pointy, pale, sickly looking boy of eleven. He had grown up into a very good looking young man. Hermione shook her head and turned her attention back to Dumbledore.

'Now, I'm sure you both know why you're here..'

Seeing the two confused faces staring at him, Dumbledore drew to the conclusion that their heads of houses had not told them anything.

'As you are both aware, you are the Head boy and girl, am I correct?'

Both students nodded numbly.

'Well that's something. I would like to inform you that instead of having separate dormitories, you will be sharing one.'

Two jaws dropped open and Dumbledore chuckled to himself. This was going to be talked about for years to come.

_A/N: So? Did you like it? I hope you did. I used to be under another name but I decided to create a new account. I will add the story from that account to this one. Please Review, Lemon and Strawberries._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The blood of a visionary**

Hermione followed Dumbledore blindly, still trying to process the information given to her. They, for Draco was with them, twisted through the halls of Hogwarts; Hermione couldn't even remember reading about this section in _Hogwarts, A History. _Hermione mentally slapped herself, how could she think about something so trivial when she was to be shacked up with _Malfoy _for a year! It was awful! Hermione shook her head and realised that she had stopped walking and did a little trot to catch up, only to stop almost straight away.

'Professor, why have we stopped?'

Hermione couldn't understand it, there was no door in sight and they had reached a dead end

'There's nothing here, professor.'

Clearly Malfoy had also caught on.

'I am aware of that Mr. Malfoy, but it's not what is in the corridor, it's what is _through _the corridor.'

Hermione and Draco looked at Dumbledore as if he were crazy, before he stepped through the dead end all and disappeared.

'Professor?'

Hermione took a deep breath and walked towards the wall, successfully passing to the other side. She let out her breath and took in her surroundings. They were in some form of ante room. Dumbledore smiled down at Hermione who looked like she was just itching to explore. Draco sauntered through the wall and looked straight at Dumbledore.

'It works like platform nine and three quarters, doesn't it?'

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. Hermione just looked at Draco in amazement. She didn't think he would figure it out.

'Clearly Miss Granger fell for your charade in trying to make people think you aren't as smart as you are.'

Hermione felt a blush creep up her neck as she realised the truth in Dumbledore's words. She looked up and saw a similar blush covered Malfoy. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

'Now that we've gathered how the door works we can proceed into the actual chambers.'

Dumbledore turned and walked through another door, indicating that the others should follow. Hermione quickened her pace and followed through the door, Draco taking his time soon followed. Hermione looked around the room in amazement; this was their private common room. It was decorated in a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor: Silver and red. She let out a squeal of delight as she noticed the wall lined with books. Draco scoffed at her childish ways and turned away, silently admitting that it was a beautiful room.

'This is your common room and those two doors lead to your rooms, you have a shared bathroom that is connected to your rooms. I will let you become accustomed to your chambers and leave you in peace. Good afternoon.'

Hermione barely noticed Dumbledore leaving the room, she was too wrapped up in thinking about a shared bathroom, it was going to be a nightmare. Draco also was thinking about their living arrangements but more about which would be his room. He walked over to the first door and looked inside; it was decorated in green and silver but had girl things in it. Also, Hermione's trunk was in there. Dumbledore's sense of humor was whacked.

Draco shut the door and dreaded thinking about what could only be his room. He opened the door and saw red and gold covering the entire room. Draco let out a sigh and walked inside, shutting the door. This was going to be a long year.

Hermione sighed in relief once Draco was shut in his room. She would never admit it to anyone but he made her nervous. But not because he was her enemy, but because she found herself attracted to him. It was horrible. Hermione walked slowly towards her room and wondered walk it would be like. She opened the door and was hit with the green and silver. She couldn't understand it, shouldn't her room be decorated in red and gold? And if this was her room, what did Draco's room look like? Clearly these arrangements amused Dumbledore. Hermione let out a deep sigh; this was going to be a long year.

* * *

Hermione woke up in her king sized bed and stretched out, loving the feeling of straightening out. After exploring her room last night, she fell exhausted to the bed, and fall into a deep sleep only to wake up the next morning. She lifted herself off the bed and walked towards the bathroom that she knew held a pool-like bath that she wanted to try out. Hermione opened the door and walked into a half naked Draco Malfoy.

'Draco! What are you doing in here?'

Draco looked down in shock at Hermione, he'd forgotten about her. _She's gotten pretty hot, _Draco thought to himself, immediately scolding himself for thinking that. She was a mudblood and Potter's best buddy. He backed off from her, disgusted with himself for thinking that. But still, it was the first time he'd seen her in something so… revealing. Just a tank top and shorts but that was pretty good considering what she usually wore. He turned on his heel and walked back to his room.

Hermione stood there dumbfounded. Clearly all those years of playing quidditch had paid off. He was unbelievably buff now. Even though Hermione could never tell anyone, she could still admire his body. He was only wearing boxer shorts, green of course. Hermione laughed at herself for noticing something as insignificant as boxer shorts. Hermione started to run the bath and thought that this year might not be as bad as she had originally thought.

_A/N: __Soo__? What do you think of it? If you want me to change anything or would like to add something just review. Thank you, Lemon and Strawberries. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: the blood of ****a confused teenager**

Draco walked blindly out of the bathroom, he had forgotten about Granger. This was going to be hard, sharing a bathroom for an entire year with a mudblood. It just wasn't fair, why should he have to share? He couldn't believe his luck; he should have just stayed in bed. He hated himself for thinking that Granger was hot, he was supposed to be like the Dark Lord and remove himself from everybody, especially a mudblood. Draco heard the bath running and no matter what he told himself he couldn't stop his imagination from thinking about Hermione in the bath, and how much he wanted to be in there with her even though it would never happen.

Draco would never admit it to anyone but he found Hermione to be attractive and so even if he wouldn't do anything about it, he could still look at her. Draco felt a smirk slide across his face; he had come up with a brilliant plan. Draco walked across his room to the bathroom door; he didn't have to make these living arrangements any easier for poor Granger.

Draco wrenched open the bathroom door and stormed inside, making as much noise as possible. He looked over to the bath and saw that Granger had used bubbles. She let out a screech and moved to cover herself up. Draco smirk grew even bigger as he saw the look of utter surprise cross Hermione's face.

'DRACO! GET OUT OF HERE!'

Draco let out a laugh; he had never heard her so high pitched.

'Why should I? It is my bathroom too and I need to use it.'

With that Draco walked over to the sink, picked up his wand and started to perform his usual grooming charms.

'I'm in the bath, Draco. I need my _privacy.'_

Hermione had gotten over her shock enough so that she was comprehensible again. Draco turned to look at her and realised just how naked she was. She was sitting upright with her arms crossed over her chest. With the water dripping down her face and onto her shoulder she looked extremely beautiful, like a fallen angel. He stopped what he was doing, an easy hair charm, and just looked at her.

'Take a picture, Draco, it will last longer.'

Even though Draco didn't know what she meant exactly, he knew that it meant she was pissed off and it made him happier.

'A cat can look at a queen, can't it, _Hermione?' _

Hermione scowled up at Draco and he took it as a sign that he should leave while he still had four limbs. He walked over to his door and then, as a last minute decision, blew her a kiss.

'Ciao bella.'

Draco walked into his room and silently laughed to himself, even though it was going to be a long year, he was going to make it as fun as possible.

* * *

Hermione sat in the bath, more shocked than she had ever been in her life. She could hardly believe what had just happened. Even though a lot of things had happened in that short time he was in the bathroom but the one thing Hermione felt was the most important thing was how he looked at her. HE looked at her as though she was a _woman, _like he was attracted to her. No one had ever looked at her like that before; everyone just saw her as a book with legs and treated her accordingly. But her enemy looked at her as though he thought she was beautiful which was just beyond words.

Hermione couldn't understand it, he hated her and yet, the way he looked at her made her think it might be something else. Hermione mentally shook her head; that was just stupid. She finished up in the bath and stepped out, getting ready for the day. When she was ready she walked back into her room and put on her school robes and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, strands of hair already falling out. She walked out of her room and went over to the little kitchenette to make a cup of tea, noticing a note on the kitchen table. She picked it up and her eyes widened in surprise at the contents.

_Draco and Hermione,_

_To further prove that Slytherins and Gryffindors can get along the teachers and I would like you two to eat at meals together. Breakfast with Gryffindor, dinner with Slytherin and you can choose what to do for lunch. Thank you for your understanding._

_Professor Dumbledore._

Hermione could barely believe the audacity of Dumbledore, thinking that this would solve the problem. The school was going to have a field day with this and dinner with the Slytherins? Hermione shuddered at the thought of eating with those monsters. It was one thing to expect them to share a bathroom but to spend all meals together? This was going to be awful! Especially seeing as they had a lot of the same classes. There was no way they were going to last for a month let alone an entire year.

Draco's door creaked opened, reminding Hermione that she would have to tell Draco the news. Without looking at Draco she held out the note.

'Here, you should read this.'

Draco took the note without saying anything. Hermione could feel him stiffen without even looking at him and she knew he had finished reading.

'_What? Eat together? _This is insane.'

Hermione nodded her head numbly and let out a sardonic laugh, this was insane. Dumbledore was expecting way too much of them. Draco thrust the note back in Hermione's hand.

'I don't believe this. There is no way I'm eating with The-boy-who-just-wont-die.'

Hermione swiveled to face Draco.

'Don't you dare say that. That's a horrible thing to say. Do you think I want to eat with the slimy Slytherins? Of course not. But I know better than to complain. So why don't you just give it a rest.'

And with that, Hermione stormed out of the kitchenette and out of their rooms, all thoughts of him finding her attractive flew out of her head. She was just too mad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: the blood of an enemy**

Hermione stormed out of their joined rooms and stomped through the corridors for a while before realising that she had absolutely no idea where she was. She knew she should have paid more attention the day before when Dumbledore was walking them to their rooms, but no she was too busy thinking about that _idiot _Draco. Hermione looked around her, hoping to see something relatively familiar. But she had no luck in that department so she sat down against the wall and waited. She was clinging to the hope that a teacher might just come around the corner and see her and she could get to breakfast. Oh Merlin! What if she was late for lessons? That would be horrible.

She didn't know how long she was sitting there for because there were no windows in this area and she didn't have a watch. So she just leant her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She heard footsteps coming towards her and was grateful that someone was coming but still didn't open her eyes. She felt the person crouch down and sit on their hunches and waited. She slowly opened her eyes and then gasped.

'Lost, Granger? What a pity, I had begun to think you had half a brain."

Draco, of course; who else would want to torment her? Hermione let out a large sigh before speaking in unamused tones,

'Draco, are you going to help me get out of here or not? Because even if you don't I'll still follow you.'

Draco was stunned; she called him by his first name. How dare she? And so he retaliated without thinking,

'Merlin, Granger, how many times have you read _Hogwarts, a History?'_ he asked in mocking tones, 'You must know your way around the school, I mean, it is your only friend; isn't it?'

Draco almost regretted it once he'd said it, due to the tears that swelled in Granger's eyes. But he shouldn't have to regret anything he said to a _mudblood. _After all not only was he a Slytherin, but he was a Malfoy, and that had to mean something towards her. But Draco did the only thing that he could do in apology. He stood up and waited,

'Well are you coming or not Granger? You wouldn't want to miss breakfast with me and the Gryffindorks would you?'

Hermione stood up, hurriedly blinking the tears from her eyes, she couldn't believe that Malfoy was making her cry, it's not like he was doing anything out of the ordinary. But she was grateful that he came around otherwise she would have been stuck there for a long time. They walked along in silence for a while before Malfoy started to speak,

'You know Granger, for someone as smart as you I can't believe you got lost.'

Hermione fumed inside, he was always insulting her.

'Well really, Malfoy. It's not like I've ever been in this area before so it's not surprising that I didn't know where to go.'

Malfoy laughed, a big hearty laugh, _at her. _

'Granger, you are a witch aren't you? And don't you have a wand?'

With that Hermione stopped walking and inwardly hit herself on the forehead, she had forgotten all about magic when she panicked. She could have easily cast a locator charm, and now she had to live with Malfoy knowing that she had forgotten. It was going to be difficult, especially since Malfoy wouldn't stop laughing at her. He was still walking ahead of her and she did a little trot to catch up with him. But he was still _laughing! _It was infuriating. After another minute, Hermione got sick of it and pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco.

'Draco Malfoy if you do not kindly shut up I will hex you into next week so you can go running to your daddy.'

Hermione knew she shouldn't have said it the moment it came out judging by the tick in Draco's jaw and his hands clenching. Quicker than Hermione thought Draco could move, he had his own wand out and pointed at Hermione.

'Take it back, Granger, or you'll regret it.'

Hermione almost laughed at him, he was acting like she had said something totally horrible.

'Malfoy, you don't scare me one bit; we've been through this for six years. You know I can hit back, do you remember third year?'

As soon as the last word left her mouth, Draco fired a hex at her. Only with quick reflexes did she miss it. Hermione was so shocked that Draco was able to fire another hex at her before she started to retaliate. But once they got started, it was hectic. Every missed hex hit the wall and caused severe damage. Ten minutes later Hermione was out of breath and getting quite tired. Lucky for her someone came round the corner. But it was a bitter sweet moment due to the fact that the person was Professor McGonagall.

'Miss Granger! Mr Malfoy! What on earth is going on here?'

Draco lowered his arm and stepped back, Hermione did the same, and both looked down at the ground and chorused together,

'Sorry Professor.'

'Well sorry is hardly good enough. You know well and good that fighting is against the rules. And from you Miss Granger, I expected better. You know what this means: detention for a month and 100 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor.'

With that she stood behind them and marched them to the Great Hall, making sure they weren't standing too close to one another. Hermione felt so ashamed, how did she stoop so low? What was everyone else going to say when they realised 100 points were gone. Hermione was so upset she could cry. This was going to be the worst year ever. Once they reached the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall walked them over to the Gryffindor table and practically shoved them onto the bench. Ron and Harry looked up in shock at Draco standing there smug as ever. Yes, this was going to be a very long year.


End file.
